Boston Brand (New Earth-Forty Three)
History New Earth X Origin X Boston Brand was simple acrobatic in the Hill's Circus, where he preformed under the stage name, Deadman. His life as an acrobat came to an end when a hit-man killed him for a gambling debt. Upon death Boston would not cross over to the afterlife, but be trapped as a spirit seen by only by a few living people. Boston would meet another spirit known as Rama Kushna who taught him how to possess people and use his position to help people, which he did. He would use his old stage name Deadman and would work with other superheroes to protect the world. This would change however, when the seven original Justice League members became corrupted by an unknown force, which left the seven broken. Boston could not help, but watch as the world slowly slid into darkness unable to truly help anyone. Destiny X Arc The Resurrection of Boston Brand Boston would isolate himself in Nanda Parbat, where he choose to stay out of the Earth's affairs and would simply meditate hoping to crossover to the afterlife. During one of these meditations, Boston would hear a voice that he believed to be God asking him to the ascend, but he was only half right. The voice claims to be God, but tells him he does not want Boston to ascend, but to return to the land of the living to stop a force from destroying the universe. Boston tells the voice that he just wants to leave the world to ascend to the afterlife he deserves, but the voice tells him whether he wants to or not he is doing, because he must. Boston tells the voice that he could just kill himself as soon as he is brought back and go straight to Hell. The Voice tells him that if he was ever a true hero and cares for the people of Earth and his friends he will do it. Boston decides to obey the Voice and say he will do it, which upon him agreeing a light envelops him. Boston awakens in a room full of people in robes and Felix Faust standing over him looking dumbfounded. As Boston tries to regain control of his newly revived body. the people in robes begin arguing with Felix Faust telling him that Boston is not the man they wanted to revive and now will have to wait another 10 year for the celestial bodies to be realigned. Felix enraged by what occurred begins to threaten Boston commenting that he does not know who he is, but he has made a mistake by hijacking the resurrection spell. Felix then begins saying some magic words for some type of spell, but he is interrupted by another person's spell, which hits Felix and appears to have knocked him out. Boston looks into the crowd to see, where it came from to see, John Constantine standing amongst the cultists. Boston realizes who it is calls out his name, which shocks John who is being attacked by cultists, but as they surround him someone begins shooting and wounding the cultists. Boston attempts to find the shooter to see the Question on the upper floor of the building. Boston manages to join in the fight and begins knocking out the remaining cultists. During the chaos, Boston notices Felix and some of the cultists fleeing, but is unable to stop them. Shortly after Felix leaves, John uses a spell that knocks out all the remaining cultists and leaves just John, Boston, and the Question conscious. Boston would make his way towards John, who grabs him and orders him to tell him how he knows him. Boston would then tell John that he is Deadman and for some reason he is no longer dead. John looks at him for a second and then says he can't believe that Boston is alive. The Question then asks how John can believe him, but John shrugs her off and says that he is Deadman and how if they continue to argue about this, night will fall and the streets will be his killing grounds. The Question agrees and they order Boston to help them lock-up the building before they leave to give the cultists as the Question describes a small chance to survive the night. The three depart the now locked up building and proceed to make their way to the streets as the sun sets. The Night of the Dark Knight Boston accompanies, John and the Question through the streets as the sun finally sets as both of them curse. As they run, Boston asks them whats going on, which makes the Question tells him to shut up. John tells her that it would be better if they told him, why he is going to die again, which causes Boston to become more alert. Boston asks John what he means, which John says that they will explain when they find a place to hide for the night. The three eventually find an old book store and decide to hide in the back room, with John commenting that he won't look there for awhile. Boston would ask them once again what the Hell is going on, which John says he has picked probably the worst place to not only come back alive, but to stay alive. John goes on to say that he has resurrected in Gotham City, but not the good part of Gotham, but Old Gotham, which has become a literal hellhole filled of criminals, monsters, and mad men. Boston then asks John about why they are afraid of the night and who is he they keep talking about. John says that the he they are talking about is Batman and how he hunts at. Boston confused asks what they mean by Batman hunts at night saying that he already knows that Batman stops criminals at night. John tells him that he use to stop criminals, now he kills criminals and anyone else he finds by drinking their blood. Boston shocked to hear this asks if they are actually telling him Batman has become a vampire, which the Question says that is exactly what they are saying. They go on to say that something happened to the founding members of the Justice League and most of them disappeared as a result of the incident, except for Batman who was turned into a vampire. The two then tell Boston about how after turning into a vampire Batman became a ruthless killer and began hunting and draining the blood of anyone he found in Old Gotham. It got so bad that the super criminal Penguin managed to run for mayor with the main platform being he would deal with the Batman problem. They would tell Boston how Cobblepot won and how he isolated Old Gotham with a giant heavily guarded wall, where the "peacekeepers" are authorized to shoot anyone who tries to escape Old Gotham. Mayor Cobblepot would then label the area a lawless zone, where only criminals and Batman belong. He then labels the none isolated part Neo Gotham and makes it his own private kingdom. Boston then asks how the government would allow Penguin that much power, which John tells him that the United States government is run by someone worse, but before he could elaborate they hear a scream in the distance and decide it would be better to move. Category:Males Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Regular Humans Category:New Earth-Forty Three Category:Heroes Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Weapon Experts